The Island Way
by Jerseygirl92
Summary: Set around S3 EP19. Kate and Sawyer haven’t had sex since the cage. After some changes in camp, Kate and Sawyer develop a relationship. How will they deal with that and some big surprises? SKATE COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Set around 'The Brig'/'The Man Behind The Curtain', but Kate and Sawyer haven't had sex since the cage. Sawyer has been missing for about 2 ½ days now. I have added a few things into the story which weren't on the TV, but hey that's fiction right?!? This mainly from Kate's POV this chapter but that will change in future chapters! Skate! With one sided jate, and some Jun, Chaire and possibly Jacket! Rating T.

The sun was slowly starting to set over one of the only secluded parts of the losties beach. With her brown tousled hair blowing gracefully in the wind and her freckles still slightly glowing from the sun she had caught today, Kate looked relaxed and at peace to any passer by. Although this was not the case, Kate was not relaxed or at peace, she was, as usual, thinking about the one thing that always seemed to come into her mind and could cause her both sadness and happiness in the space of minutes, Sawyer.

During the past 90 or so days, Kate's feelings towards Sawyer had always been changing and never stayed the same for too long. One minute she could be seduced by his charm and southern accent and the next she could be repulsed by his lack of social ness or damn right selfishness, much like when he conned Jack and Locke into getting the guns.

But even then she could not deny that although she was not happy with what he did, she was impressed by his conning skills and his ability to stay calm and straight faced during the whole thing. She didn't know if this impressed her because of her past as a convict on the run or because he was just so darn charming.

Charming. She silently chuckled to herself, that should be his middle name she thought. He certainly knew how to charm her and charm her well. His tanned physique and cute dimples definitely helped though, gosh those dimples.

The first time she saw them she knew that he couldn't be as bad as everyone thought. Although his dimples didn't show everyone that he wasn't bad, Kate saw him a way no one else really saw him.

She saw him as a wounded soul, who had had some tough times and probably got into the wrong crowd, she saw that he didn't like doing these things and that he had problems showing his true emotions.

This was all revealed as true when he showed her the letter. Something about the way he spoke about his past touched something in Kate. She didn't know if this was because she was an emotional person or because his past somehow, in a warped kind of way, mirrored hers.

She sat there in that exact same spot for another hour or so before realising how long she had been there for. She slowly got up, quickly stretching as she was now stiff, after stretching her aching joints she brushed the sand of her blue denim jeans and started to wonder up towards the camp.

As she was walking she found herself walking towards Sawyer's tent, why she didn't know, it was like she was drawn to him, and connection that neither of them really understood, but could both acknowledge that it was there. She quietly called out his name and then because of the lack of answer, she popped her head round the over hanging tarp and had a look inside his spacious, but kinda cosy tent. She had seen his tent before, but the fact that Sawyer wasn't in there right now intrigued her to have a closer inspection and nosy of the bachelor's tent.

She stepped to the right of the tent, but as she went to take another step, she felt something on the underneath of her foot, she looked down and stood in awe at what she saw.

She knelt down onto the hard sand and brushed the sand off the partly hidden suitcase. _His stash! _She smiled to herself when she thought of him catching her looking at it. As she sorted through the pile of dirty magazines and bits and bobs which are completely useless if you are stranded on an island, she came across a crumpled, creased and folded letter. She felt herself go bright red even before reading it which revealed her worst fear, he _had_ found it _and_ read it…


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_With the raft leaving in a couple of hours Kate knew she had to decide quickly, should she say something or not. The something in question was her feelings about Sawyer. She knew that there would be no way of her plucking up the courage to tell Sawyer that she had feelings for him in the next 2 hours. _

_Only one thing to do then she thought as she__ started to walk over to where the short, blonde haired Londoner stood. "Hi Charlie, umm is there any paper left?" she stood there waiting for his answer, not knowing what she wanted the answer to actually be. _

"_Yeh sure Kate, glad you have decided to write a message for the bottle after all." He quickly fished out a piece of notepad writing paper from his backpack, found a pen from Rose and gave it to Kate. She turned on her heel to walk away when Charlie gently grabbed her arm, "They will be alright you know, I mean they have a great fisherman, a builder and a bloody southerner for gods sake". Kate smiled at him nodded her thanks and then started to walk to 'her' spot on the beach. She sat down and started to pour her every thought onto the paper._

Dear James,

I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you, but hey you haven't been much better! Over the time we have been here I have seen you change and your hardcore shell start to break off, I have realised you are not as angry, not as full of hatred and not has happy as you like people to think. You can make me smile, laugh and most of all make me forget that I'm a fugitive who was on the way to prison before we crashed here. You make me feel free and that's not something I often get the chance to feel after so many years of running. You have showed me that even if we have done bad things, it doesn't mean we should punish ourselves everyday, and most of all you have showed me that love doesn't have to be all lovey dovey all the time.

I know this because I love you. I would have loved to have been able to say this to your face but I just don't think I'm strong enough right now. So here I am taking the cowards way out and writing it on some stupid piece of paper which I'm not even sure your gonna read. (But if I know you as well as I think I do, by the time your outta sight you would have cracked open this bottle and will now be reading probably the most personal letters we will ever write). I have to go now but be safe and don't forget me cause the probability is, if we do get rescued I'll be on the run again.

Love ya forever Tex

Forever your freckles x

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_After sitting in the sun for a while on the raft, Sawyer got bored and started to read the letters. After a pep talk from Walt about reading other people letters, sawyer said he would stop but carried on reading anyways. As he opened the 5__th__ or 6__th__ letter, the first two things he noticed was that it was addressed to him and the obvious tear stain running down the middle of the paper._

_After spending nearly 20 minutes reading and re-reading the letter, Sawyer was nearly in tears himself. If it wasn't for the unsocial Korean, overprotective father and the annoying happy go lucky child on board, he probably would have been bawling. He let what Kate had written sink in and then carefully folded the paper up into four and put it into his pocket along with his other letter._

_This letter had only reinforced his feelings for the fiery brunette. Ever since the first time he had seen Kate from across the wreckage, he had thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. With her untameable brown hair and her freckles carefully placed over her nose and cheeks, he was instantly attracted to her, not only physically but somehow, emotionally. He had to admit it, there had always been this unexplainable connection between them, something which both knew the other felt but never talked about. _

_With her kindness, sweetness and undeniable cuteness, she strangely made him want to become the kinda guy she would want, the kinda guy she could love. Love, Sawyer had never really experienced this since the death of his parents when he was eight, was it something he felt towards her, he didn't know. Was it something she felt towards him? Well he defiantly didn't know the answer to that! The one the question was that could he love her after his life, or more importantly, would he at least try and love her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I had my first two reviews ever so thank you so much you guys!

**speckled girl – **Well I did say I would some things in lol, and I did mean to try and get round to saying something about Kate wanting to not appear to clingy but school has been really hectic so haven't been able to go back and edit a lot of it, but don't worry I'll be taking a lot more notice of things like that from now on, thank you for pointing it out though. 

Ok I'll try not to make you wait, hopefully will be updating ever other day, so I hope that's not to long of a wait!

She sat in his tent, wondering what had happened. She had been so worried about his gunshot wound when he came back that she had completely forgot about the letter, and because he hadn't brought it up she had simply thought that he hadn't had the time to read it before they came and took Walt. What had he thought, how did he feel? So many questions ran through her head that she didn't know the answer to. She carefully folded up the letter put in it her pocket, replaced everything in the suitcase and headed out of the tent.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Desmond wondered around the beach looking for someone who could help him. As he stumbled across the bumpiest part of the beach, he came across Hurley and Charlie sitting down trying to write songs. "Hey dude, what can we do for ya?" Hurley said while taking another bite of his mango.

"I need your help brother, well both of you. Have either of you seen Sawyer?" the Scottish man said as he sat down with the other two men. "What do you wanna see that smartass for?"

Desmond gave Charlie a look of bewilderment due to his unexpected remark until Hurley told him why, "Dude, Charlie's a little annoyed at the nickname Sawyer had given him the other day.", "Am I really _that_ short? Do I have hairy feet and pointy ears? No is the answer, so why keep calling me a bloody hobbit?". "Dude don't elves have pointy ears not hobbits and dwarfs, actually I thi-"Charlie cut him off before he could say anymore, "Hurley, don't. Anyway why do you wanna know if we have seen Sawyer?"

Desmond, still reeling from the strange conversation which happened before him, finally answered with "I found his gun in the jungle the other day and have been looking for him to give it back to him but can't find him and now, well I'm starting to wonder if he went off voluntary."

There was silence for a minute while the other two guys thought about this and then Hurley finally spoke, "Maybe you should go and see Kate, I mean those two are pretty pally and stuff since they have been back, she would probably know." At this Charlie jerked his head up "Kate and _Sawyer_? What, wait a minute these two are never going to be together! You gotta be joking mate. Anyway I thought there was the whole her and Jack thing." "No way dude! I'm telling you, something happened with them two when they were over there with the others, you know all locked up in cages an-".

Desmond had to stop Hurley and get away before this conversation got ugly, "Thanks guys, I'll go and see her". Desmond got up to walk away but even when he was quite a way away from them he could still hear them arguing.

As he made his way up the beach he found Kate filling up her water bottle. "Oh hey Kate I was just wondering, have you seen Sawyer recently?". "I'm sorry Des, not since the other day, why? Is something wrong?". Desmond could see the concern in her eyes.

"Well I found his gun in the jungle the other day and I have been trying to find him to give it back to him but, well, I can't.". Kate's expression changed from worry to panic, "You mean he has no gun? Erm, ok thanks for telling me, I'll catch you later." She started to walk briskly away and towards her tent, desperately trying to hold back the tears which she promised herself would not fall until she was in private…

Very short chap today I'm sorry, but the more reviews the more chaps, so push that little button right there…go on… virtual fish biscuits for those who do!


	4. Chapter 4

**speckled girl – Hopefully this fic will include most of the losties to keep everyone happy till January!**

**Luanee – Thanks for reviewing, my first time at writing fics let alone angsty ones so I will let you be the judge of good I am at it lol**

**Hey guys so did everyone catch the finale?!? Omg Darlton and the rest of the team done a grea****t job didn't they? I have been spoiler free recently and it shocked me so much, really guys spoiler free is defiantly the way to be lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost but if I did I would give myself a pat on the back after that finale!**

After cleaning her face and pulling herself together, she went to the one person she knew would take charge, she didn't want to go, but she knew if there was any chance of finding Sawyer, she would need people and people just so happened to listen to him, to Jack.

The sun had set now, but because of the fires spew across the camp, light was still relatively good. She wandered round until she found Jack standing around the losties table with some other survivors. Among them were Sun, Claire, Jin, Rose, Hurley, Charlie, Juliet, Sayid and Bernard.

"Hey Jack can I talk to you for a minute please?" Kate's voice was low and had a lot of tension in it, she was not bothered about her emotions shining through in this particular conversation, and for once she wasn't really bothered who heard, although she did still lower her voice.

"Kate, are you ok? You seem…stressed." Jack had noticed the red and puffy eyes and the emotion in her voice as soon as she came to him, this made him instantly alert. "I'm fine Jack it...its Sawyer. No-one has seen him for a couple of days now and Desmond found his gun in the jungle the other day. What if they took him Jack?"

Jack's face immediately became calmer after he heard this, and Kate noticed this too.

"Oh right yer, I heard something about that. Kate don't worry he has probably just gone hunting or something."

Kate's face suddenly became a deadly mixture of hate, anger and repulsion. She had seen Jack angry before, even stressed, but not like this, this was different and in that moment she suddenly realised that he had changed since Juliet had entered the camp, and she didn't like it.

"What? You knew? Do you not care at all about him?" She shot him a look of disgust and shock when she spat those words. "Kate, he's a big boy he can take of himself, why do you worry so much about him, what good has he ever done anyway?" Jack said this as he casually ate a bowl of Dharma cereal, not noticing that many of the fellow survivors and Juliet were now listening intently to this harsh exchange of words.

"What? What good? He may not show it but he is just a good a man as you are, so why do you think you're better?" Jack stared back at her as if he was almost questioning that she could ever say something like that. "_Sawyer?_ A good man, puh-lease Kate, all he does is eat the food that other people get, drink the water that other peo-" Kate cut him off.

"Chop the wood for the camp, risk his life on a raft to save others, get _shot_ and nearly die to help others, do you wanna carry on Jack or should I?" The icy glare she sent him was obvious to the whole camp, by now both Kate and Jack had realised that this discussion was not longer a private discussion, it was a full blown argument, and private? Well if private includes the whole camp hearing then maybe.

"What else does he do Kate? Use you? Humiliate you…on _camera_?" At this he suddenly had everyone's full attention.

He carried on not caring. "Or do they not know Kate? Are you to ashamed to say?" Kate just stood there, motionless, Jack had a questioning look in his eyes that Kate had never seen before. Just as Jack had silently started to feel rather smug at Kate's lack of answer, Kate spoke up with a defiant and harsh tone.

"Ok Jack, if it really means that much to you I will tell people, yeh me and Sawyer had sex…in a cage, but if anyone…anyone thinks that he used me or humiliated me then you are so wrong! He is a good man and he risked his life for me, how can you ask me why I care for him, I….I love him"

With these three little words the entire camp became silent except for Hurley whispering over to Charlie, who stood beside Aaron and Claire.

"Dude I told you something happened!" Hurley winked and Charlie just made a childish face back at him.

"You love him?" Jack asked with as much pain in his voice as anger. "Yeh, yeh I do Jack."

And with that she started to walk away, she strode away from the table defiantly and with little care of what everyone thought. But just as she smiled to herself at her own courage she heard Jack's voice appear.

"Well then, if you love him why did you come back for me?" Kate stopped but did not turn round when she responded "Because I felt guilty for leaving a man who I thought was a good person, behind". "Or was it because you felt guilty and dirty knowing what you did with that…that murderer wh-" Jack was cut off by Kate's hard and powerful fist forcing him to the ground.

The camp gasped in awww at the site before them. Kate the sweet and seemingly innocent young woman had just punched the so called heroic and leading doctor.

Before either Jack of Kate could say anything a new voice was heard standing at the edge of the table. "Well now, looks like I been missin one hell of a party, good thing I brought a present for y'all."

Okay guys bit of a cliffhanger, don't know if I really like this chap or not yet, but I guess you will tell me. Anyways, the usual Please review cause it will really make my day after the fact that we won't have lost till January has just sunk in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but that is cause I have been on holiday and I totally forgot to do it before I left so once again sorry!**

**Midnightandemerald and Mathildou** : **Thanks for your really long review, I really appreciate it when people take the time to review, however long or short so cheers! I think most people love the Charlie/ Hurley interaction and the comedy in fanfics, so in every chapter I hope to put a little bit of that in there!** 

Everyone turned to look, at the slightly dirty and tired looking Sawyer. He glided through the swarm of people right to the table.

"James" Kate's face said it all, all the pain, worry and guilt that had been on her face since she realised Sawyer was missing, had now vanished completely and was replaced with new emotions, happiness, relief and most of all, love.

Sawyer winked at her as a replacement for the fact that he knew that he had more important things to do right now than just run up to the woman he loved and hug and kiss her, even though that was what he longed to do at that moment.

Before Kate could say anything Sawyer had started to play the tape, as everyone heard it they quickly exchanged glances, the first were mainly towards Sun and Jin and the rest were directed towards Juliet as she revealed on tape how she was going to get samples off of Kate and other women. The tape finished playing and the camp was silent, silent and scared.

"What the heck is that?"

Jack had now recovered, partly, from Kate's blow to his upper cheek and had now recovered his position at the table, although now there seemed to be a lot less people round him.

"You really think _you_ should be the one asking questions here doc?" Sawyer's cold blue eyes turned to Jack as he awaited an answer, but before Jack could answer Juliet stepped in.

"Where did you get that?" She jumped, trying to grab it from Sawyer but he calmly removed it from her reach.

"Why you want it so bad, Princess lie-a-lot? Everyone knows that you're lying now so what's the point? Coz us listening to that again certainly won't make us any more likely to hurt you."

Juliet seemed to register this and ever so slightly backed down. "Did you get that from Locke?" Juliet's eyes peered at Sawyer as she tried to find any look in his eyes which would show he was lying.

"What's it to you? And so what if I did Blondie?" Sawyer challenged her stare and also looked for any sign that she was going to lie…again.

"You are gonna trust a man who betrayed your camp, ever heard of a thing called editing James?" She was skittish and agitated now, not at all like the cool, calm and collected person she usually was.

"Don't bother Juliet" Sayid's slow Iraqi voice was quiet but was the main focus of the group at that moment. "No-one could have edited that. I think we should obtain her and talk about this in a smaller group, where not so many people can hear us."

He stared at both Jack and Juliet when he said this. Jack just stared at the cold sandy floor with a look of not only defeat but also betrayal in his eyes.

"I know where we can put her, follow me" Desmond began leading the way, while Sayid took a very co-operative Juliet with him.

Silently people started to leave the table and most dispersed off into their tents. Jack left and mumbled something about having a shower at the station. Everyone had left until there were only two people left, Sawyer and Kate, to be exact.

Everything was quiet and they just stared at each other until Sawyer started to stride towards Kate, who didn't move and just stood there, waiting. Once over there they stared into each others eyes once again, but this time they were much closer.

They could hear the other breathing, there was so much to say, but still they just looked at each other, their eyes apparently saying it all. Sawyer showing that he is here and is fine, Kate showing the relief she felt. This carried on for what seemed like forever, until finally Sawyer slowly drew his hand up to her face, pulled her towards him and locked her in a slow and lingering kiss.

**Okay guys, finally some**** skate. Last time I only got two reviews and it got me down! So this time I'm really hoping for more reviews and plus, more reviews means more chaps! So you know what to do, push that little button right there, go on, you know you want to!** 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys, all that sun from my holiday must have got to me cause I am being nice and giving you a extra chap! I don't know if I like this chapter, more story than comedy right now. Hopefully the jacketeers out there will be happy for a little Jack/Juliet conversation. Definitely getting to the pure Skatey goodness next chapter and for the remaining chaps, this looks like it's gonna be a long one so please stick around guys!**

The next morning when the sun was shining high in the sky, Jack slowly stood up from his tent and walk over to the tent which Juliet was being held in. He pulled back the blue tarp and peered round the tent.

He took in the scene before him, Juliet handcuffed to a pole. The marshals handcuff. She looked tired and withdrawn, but still had that defiant look on her face which all of the others seemed to have.

Jack just stood there staring, his eyes empty and unreadable, so Juliet spoke first.

"Hey", she leaned against the bamboo pole and waited for a reply. "Hey yourself". His expression still as harsh and unreadable as before. "So, you're the leader, have you guys decided my fate yet?" she spoke with such dignity when she said this, she didn't sound scared or worried at all but Jack suspected differently.

"Leader? You think that they are still gonna think of me as their leader after I brought you into their camp, let you betray us? They see Vincent as more of a leader than they do me at the minute!"

"I'm sorry" Juliet stared blankly as the sand beneath her, her blonde locks strewn across her tanned and strong face.

"Why?" She stared at him blankly when he asked this.

"Why did you lie to me? Why are you here?" He paused, "Was anything you told me about you true? Everyone out there has lost trust in me and I think I should at least get a reason why outta you, so I'll ask you again…why?"

Her face spoke of mixed emotions "I'll cut to the chase, I'm here because Ben sent me, I lied because I had to and…yes, it was all true. I thought I was going home just as much as you did, yes, my sister was pregnant and yes I am being kept here against my will."

He nodded, taking in what he had just heard, he did not let on though what he thought of what she had said.

"I don't believe you, I think there's more, I think you're keeping something from me, after everything we have been through I think I at least get to know the whole truth."

It was her turn to nod this time, _he deserves it _she thought, a million ways of how to tell him her situation ran through her mind in that moment, but she still chose the most blatant one…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm pregnant." She sounded strong and defiant, full of will power and hope. But then again, that's just how she sounded. What she really felt was scared, depressed and most of all guilty.

The last reason that she felt, she did not know why. It wasn't like she had a relationship with Jack, but she almost felt that she did, it hadn't been that long that they had been together so to speak, but after all they had been through it felt like forever.

"What?" Was all Jack could say, who's? When? These questions buzzed through his mind, _women on the island die,_ did this mean she would? Jack's expression changed from shock, to puzzled to confusion, to worry all in the space of a few seconds.

"It is Goodwin's child, I was on the pill but I guess it didn't work, not 100 accurate right? Well, we should know right?, we are the doctors after all."

**Short chap today but p****lease review! And if you give me lines/ideas I can probably write them into the story! **

**R & R! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! The previous 6 chapters I already had written and ready to out onto the site, but now I am having to write them before posting so rather than update 2 chapters ata time it might be about 2 or 3 days between updating.**

**Mathildou : You are fast becoming my most loyal reviewer! I was hoping that would come as a shock! Oh and there is some skate in here aswell!**

At the same time, Sawyer was waking up, remembering what happened last night brought a smile to his face.

She had said it, she had said it to him and he truly believed that she meant it.

_I love you_.

Those three little words meant the world to him, but what had made him even happier was that, when he had said it back to her, her expression was of a genuinely happy one. One which he didn't see very often.

Last night they had talked about it all, what had happened with Locke – Kate now knew it all – Juliet, why she went back for Jack, and most importantly _them_. Last night they decided to take it slow, they wouldn't shout their relationship from the tent tops, but is wasn't a secret either. If people found out they wouldn't deny it, this decision put both Sawyer and Kate at ease.

Mid thought he heard a slight mumble and peered around until he saw the owner of that mumble. It revealed a very tired looking Kate. Oh yer, _that_ brought a smile to his face as well.

Rolling over and propping herself onto her elbows Kate gazed around the tent, Sawyer's tent.

"Well hello there Freckles, decided to wake up have ya?" His southern drawl still made Kate's skin tingle. "Hello tex, sleep well?" Her grin said it all.

"Like a baby, no thanks to your snoring!" He prepared himself for the comedic defence mode Kate would automatically go into.

"My snoring, you can talk! Why I ou-" She was cut off by Sawyer's mouth planting a big kiss on hers. Kate soon forgot about the snoring and let herself fall deeper into the kiss until they heard a rushed and heavy Iraqi accent coming from outside of the beach.

"Jack, think about what you are doing!"

"I have thought about it Sayid, and I have made my decision."

Sawyer and Kate withdrew from the kiss, hastily threw on some clothes, pulled back the flap of the tent and looked on at the, slightly shocking, scene be fore them.

Jack was holding Juliet by the hand with two massive packs of supplies on both of their backs.

"What's going on?" Kate asked with genuine confusion, looking at Jack then Juliet and back at Jack again.

"Jack wants to go gallivanting off around the island with Juliet." Turning back to Jack Rose asked "And what do you expect us to do Jack, without a doctor what are we supposed to do?"

"Rose, you have Bernard, and my reasons are in the best interests of the whole camp so don't start argu-"

"Bernard? He is my husband and I love him dearly, but, he is a dentist for god's sake Jack!"

Before Jack could answer Sawyer stepped in, "Where you going on your little trek and why Doc? You got a little deal with the others going or something else we don't know about?"

"Sawyer, we're not going on a little trek Sawyer" Jack glanced at Juliet, she was keeping unusually quiet after making her revelation to Jack about her pregnancy and obvious forthcoming death.

"I am leaving the camp, we are going to the other side of the island to…to set up our own camp, neither camp wants us, I think Kate made that obvious last night."

Kate shot him an icy glare as he seemed to be trying to blame his upcoming absence on her.

"All I made obvious is that you need to rethink your ideas about other people Jack, and maybe rethink your alliance with her" Shooting a look at Juliet, Kate was surprised that she did not respond.

"Whatever the reason Kate, we are leaving, and Sawyer, no I haven't got a deal going on with them."

"What we gonna do if we need a doctor then? And wot the hell happened to Live Together, Die Alone Doc?"

"What happened to Every Man By Himself Sawyer? Me and Juliet have been turned into outcasts we ARE leaving so why won't you just let us Sawyer, its not like you care Sawyer"

Kate looked over at Sawyer, knowing that this would strike a cord with him, she could only wonder how he would react. But what he did shocked her even more.

"You know what Doc, go, go off and set up camp somewhere else. I know something bout being an out cast, and you get sick of it and yer, so what we aint the best of friends? Doesn't mean I won't admit that we need ya"

Jack just looked at Sawyer, then around at the rest of the camp, everyone seemed to be awaiting his response, for a short moment, he seemed to be rethinking his plan but Jack stuck to his guns and turned around to leave.

As the rest of the camp looked on Jack nodded for Juliet to follow, but then he stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry" He said this to no-one in particular, but everyone in that camp felt that they were saying it to them for a particular reason. Kate for being so ready to leave on the sub, Sawyer, for letting him leave it so close to letting Sawyer die before he decided to do the surgery, Sun, for nearly letting her die when she was kidnapped on the boat which was part of Jack's plan. There was many more, but too many to list.

With one last look at the castaways he had helped to keep alive over the last few month's he gave a quick nod to them and then him and Juliet walked off together into the jungle.

The forty or so survivors just left standing there, their eyes still glued to the backs of both Jack and Juliet, hoping or wondering if either would turn back, but neither did…

**Okay, so I know that I have said this for the last few chaps but I REALLY don't know if I like this chap! I needed a way to get Jack and Juliet out of the picture for the future storylines. This was definitely a filler chapter of sorts and I would really like you guys to review with any comments, fave lines or even future storylines. Oh and if you love Jack and Juliet, don't worry they may be back in future chaps, so if you want them back, you better telling me by reviewing! Lol I love bribery! R&R x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the long wait, but we are doing a fashion show at school and I got lumbered with doing all the music as well as appearing in it so I have been quite tied up but managed to write a rather fun chap, it was quite long so I have split it in two and will post the next one tomorrow (Depending on reviews!) so you know what to do x**

A few days later and everyone were starting to forget the shocking moments of a few days ago. With Jack gone the camp didn't officially have a leader, but yet again Hurley and his sneaky ways come up with a plan.

"Hey Sun, I need a favour" He was out of breath from practically jogging across the beach after he finally found Sun.

"Of course Hurley, what is it? Are you ok?"

She looked genuinely concerned and innocent as usual.

"Just big guy stuff don't worry, I need you to ask Jin to catch some extra fish today, ok?

Just drop it round my tent later"

"Yes sure, but may I ask why?"

Hurley had already started to walk off down the beach by then, and didn't stop to answer the petite Korean woman, but shouted over his shoulder.

"You'll find out later dude" He continued walking across the golden sands chuckling to himself, _everyone_ will find out later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As he tip toed across the jungle floor as quietly as he can, he brought his hands up ready to grab until,

"I know your there tex, you've been following me for a bout half hour now"

She turned around and as the cheeky grin came across her face Sawyer couldn't even be bothered to try and lie, god he loved that smile, yeh that's right, loved.

"Well you've got one hell of a behind and plus I wanted to talk to ya."

"What about?"

They walked towards each other now, Kate with genuine curiosity in her face and his wearing that dashing trademark grin of his.

"This…."

He quickly moved forward and embraced her in a long and loving kiss. He ran his hand over her freckles and started to draw back when.

"We'll talk later tex"

He was shocked at her forwardness especially in such an open area, they both continued kissing and sank deeper and deeper into the kiss.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About an hour later they were walking to the tree line of the beach, laughing, joking and teasing each other, enjoying each others company. After making it up to the tree line and starting to walk on the beach, Sawyer noticed they had gained a one woman audience.

"Looks like we got ourselves an audience freckles"

"What?"

Kate turned round to see a not subtle Rose watching them from the kitchen area.

"Well well, looks like we got ourselves a new beach couple".

Rose said in her sassy New York accent. She was standing at the makeshift dining table with Charlie, she looked over at him, he turned around and his face went from shocked, to annoyance in a very short amount of time when he realised what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Honey, look at those sparks flying over there, they are two people in love"

"Oh no, not you too, Kate and Sawyer are not together, there just…not together!"

"There definitely becoming an item kid, I bet you by the end of the week, there'll be sharing a tent."

She laughed to herself and started to walk towards Bernard who was walking up from the ocean with Jin, holding a big net full of fish.

"Bloody idiot, why does Hurley always have to be right?"

Charlie mumbled before realising that he was talking to himself and that even Vincent was giving him weird looks. Before anyone could start thinking that he back on the drugs, Charlie started to walk back towards the tent that he now shared with Claire and baby Aaron.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hurley had been sitting outside Desmond's tent for a good half hour now and in that time he had realised just how exhausted he actually was, running round trying to keep something a surprise was seeming much harder than it seemed last night when he came across the reason for his making his surprise.

He came out of his thoughts, looked up and realised that the quirky Scotsman himself was now approaching his tent.

"Uh, hey dude"

"Hey, what can I do for you brother?"

Hurley shifty expression and posture made Desmond kinda suspicious.

"Erm, I was wondering if you could catch a boar today, um, maybe a big one"

"Hurley I go boar hunting tomorrow, can't it wait?"

"No dude its gotta be tonight"

"Ugh, ok brother you gotta yourself some boar, but next time I want my washing done I'm coming to you"

Hurley smiled, he always had a way of making people come round to his ways, even if it did mean that he was now going to wash an extra load of washing.

"Sure thing dude"

With that, Hurley started to bound off across the beach, approacging his next target.

"Hey Charlie, Aaron"

The baby smiled up and cooed at the rather large American.

"Hey Hurley, what can I do for you mate?"

"Erm I kinda need a favour dude, ya know the beer from the van who has it?"

"Who d'ya think, Sawyer obviously, that bloody git has stashed everything!"

"Well, um I kinda need you to get it for me…from Sawyer"

"What, no way mate, you know Sawyer will only give me a nice new nick name if I go over there, and to get I would have to give him something and other than the rather stinky baby I'm holding right now, I'm all outta mangoes and papayas"

"Please dude, it's kinda important, the whole group will benefit, trust me man"

"Fine, but whenever I want you to look after Aaron you better say yes"

"Yeh whatever dude"

And with that Hurley went off to see the last person on his list…Kate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Sawyer, wanna take a walk"

"Hmmm and what is in this walk for me?"

He looked up from his book and peered through his new glasses. She new exactly what he meant by this question but she wanted to play with him a bit.

"Well I hear there are very interesting types of flowers and plants round here and I would like to learn about them with you"

She said with her sweetest "I have no idea what you're on about" smile.

"Well sorry to break it to you sweet cheeks but I don't believe you"

"Okay I give up, but seriously, like once in your life, you need to answer a question without thinking of the sexual side of it"

"Yeh yeh , whatever, I'll get round to it one of these days"

"Haha, now come on"

With that she grabbed his hand, making him drop his book, his favoured Watership Down book. She pulled him up to her, and then he pulled her close to him and gave her a quick peck on the cheek obviously teasing her, _damn you Sawyer, if only we were going into the jungle_ she thought as she walked him outta the camp.

They walked a little down the beach until they came to the place where Hurley had told Kate to meet him, she had no idea why she had to go down there with Sawyer and was a little pissed when she didn't see Hurley anywhere in sight.

"Erm, hate to break it to ya sweet cheeks but you seem a little confused?"

"I'm just er, WAITING, because you know we're HERE!"

She tried to shout loud enough so if Hurley was anywhere close he could hurry his ass up, because she couldn't lie to Sawyer and she was starting to look damn right stupid.

"Erm Kate, should we-"

But before he could say anymore he was cut off by lots of voices, obviously _trying_ to work in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

**Okay, so do you want the next chapter? R&R then! Guys hope you liked that, a little bit of a cliffhanger, not a lot of skate but a lot of people like Hurley so I thought I would bring him in, definitely coming up to a bigger story so I thought you guys would like a little bit of fluff before hand so there you go, R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Eva : Hey thanks for reviewing, everyone is welcome! Glad you liked the Hurley bit, and here's some more of him below!**

**Right well here's the second part, not much to say, hope you like it R&R!**

Standing just in front of the bushes now were most of the camp, Rose, Bernard, Charlie Claire, Desmond, Aaron, Sun and Jin and a quite a fair few more. The thing that stuck out most though was that everyone, bar Hurley, we're looking just as confused as Sawyer and Kate.

"What is going on?" Jin asked in Korean to a confused Sun.

"I do not know"

"Er, Hurley what is going on?" Claire asked in her still thick Australian accent.

"I go with mamacita there pork chop, what's going on here"

"Okay so I got everyone to come out here but I didn't tell anyone why"

He turned to face the whole camp now.

"So yesterday I was sorting out my things when I came across the flight manifest, I started reading and I realised that it had other information on it, a few passport details, birthday and full names."

He turned back to Sawyer and Kate now, Kate was still non the wiser, whereas Sawyer now had a hint of shock on his face rather than confusion.

"Why didn't you tell anyone dude?"

"No one needed to know staypuff" He said simply.

"Don't pretend like you don't want anyone to care dude"

Kate turned to face Sawyer, he looked at her outta the corner of his eye, not wanting to fully look at her. Kate could have sworn that when Hurley said this, Sawyer blushed, ever so slightly, and maybe most people were not able to see it, but Kate noticed even the smallest changes in him.

Sawyer had no answer to this, for once in his life he was speechless, no one had ever cared, and now, in front of people whom he had randomly crashed on an island with, he was feeling cared and loved.

He instantly softened his posture and his face also softened. His brow decreased and he all of sudden felt…lighter. Like he had no longer had to play the bad guy, because for once in his life, he didn't want to be the bad guy. He had this moment of genuine friendship between him and somebody else and now he realised that he didn't want to let that go…ever.

"What is going on guys?" Charlie asked as he gently rocked Aaron in his arms.

Hurley turned back to the rest of the camp again. "You see guys, today was James "Sawyer" Ford's birthday, today he is –"

"Don't push it deepdish"

Hurley laughed, admitted to himself that that would be pushing it to reveal Sawyer's age to the group and accepted his speechlessness before as a sign of secret and silent thanks.

"Whatever dude, your welcome"

"So it's your birthday, oh why didn't you tell us, we could have done something more than just turn up here, we could have had a party and-"

"Don't worry Claire, I sorted that out to, Vincent! Reveal!"

And with that, the golden Labrador pulled back the bushes to reveal a pretty good looking feast.

"Wow, the dog actually done it this time, good thing too, I've been training him like all day!"

The losties laughed and everyone, one by one came over to Sawyer, said some form of Happy Birthday and then broke away to start eating the delicious feast, which most of the losties had somehow contributed to.

After everyone had moved to the clearing where the food was, just Kate and Sawyer were left on the golden sands of the beach.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hadn't decided on what I was gonna ask for my present yet"

Kate chuckled, not surprised to see that he was still trying to be funny when he obviously hadn't gotten over the shock of what Hurley done yet.

"I know how you feel you know"

He stopped and looked at Kate for a minute. He had an idea of what she meant, but still intrigued he pretended he didn't, wondering what she was going to say and how much she was going to open up this time.

Kate took this as signal for her to carry on.

"I was on the run for years James, I didn't think anyone could ever like me let alone love me after what I did, after I murdered him"

She started to trail off at this and, hoping to avert a completely shelled up Kate, he quickly converted the subject back to himself.

"No-one but you have…has ever loved me since, since that son of a bitch ruined ma life"

Her heart felt for him, and all of a sudden she realised just how hard it had been for him to open up to her, how hard it had been for him to love her.

"It gets easier, but you know the first thing you have to do? You have to go over there and mingle…and then we will work out what your birthday present is going to be"

Kate started to walk off chuckling to herself, and Sawyer then started to follow her,

"Hey… thanks Hugo"

He said slapping him on the back.

"Whatever dude, you better appreciate it, I have to do tons of washing, babysit and loadsa other stuff just to get people to help and we thought you were the only island jerk"

"Um, Hurley mate, I take back what I meant about babysitting, no worries mate" Charlie said as he overheard Hurley and Sawyer talking.

"Oh er thanks dude"

"Now guys, let us party!" Hurley said, everyone stared, that was a just a _little_ bit too cheesy for everyone.

**Like it? R&R If you give me future story lines I can definitely write them in so any ideas, fave lines or just about anything is useful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No reviews for chapter 9 guys! Sob sob.**

**Mathildou where have you gone? I hope everything is ok and that you come back soon!**

**I'm posting two chapters at once because they are both game changers things are definitely picking up pace so please R&R!!!!**

6 months later…

Sawyer and Kate had slowly started a public relationship, and Sawyer was surprised at how open she could be. He first put it down to the absence of Jack but something about her had changed. He saw a different glimmer in her eye, a good one but different and she smiled a lot more. He was hoping it was him, it was him who put that glimmer in her eye and it was him that made her smile. Although the same could probably be said about him.

Kate had seen a massive change in Sawyer recently, the thing that started the ball rolling seemed to be the birthday thing, he had realised he didn't have to be the bad guy. Okay, so he was Sawyer and he wasn't really ever gonna change and he definitely wasn't a saint but he knew when to stop. Also, when they were alone, Sawyer didn't even flinch when Kate called him James.

_James…, James Ford. _That's my name. He felt like he used to know someone called Sawyer but this person had slowly disappeared out of his life. Like when you leave school and you say to people we'll ring and write to each other, and you do for the first few weeks, or months, but then it becomes just a Christmas card now and again, and then it ends completely.

He didn't mind though, he enjoyed this person he was now, and plus he had to be to put up with Kate at the moment.

He felt like he had to tip toe round her at the moment, and anytime when he wasn't running around after Kate, he raced off too drink some of the beer they still had left.

Taking a drive round in the van with some beer was becoming a normal thing as well. Him and Hurley done It some days, and Charlie went some times, Jin did come at the beginning but what with Sun being heavily pregnant then having a newborn baby, well, Jin didn't have a lot of free time nowadays.

Although Sawyer got pissed off, no, very pissed off at times with Kate, he had to forgive her, after all she was 7 months pregnant.

Yes, Kate was indeed pregnant.

It must have happened that time in the cage. She had very bad morning sickness at the beginning of the pregnancy but it calmed down about three months in. Now she was just craving _everything_, all the time. 

Although she was eating a lot, she didn't really put on any weight, except round her stomach obviously. She was still quite active as well, not exactly climbing trees 24/7 but still fairly active for someone 8 months pregnant and on an island.

When Kate had told him that she might be pregnant, he had freaked out…big time. He didn't think that he could do it, especially after he had messed it up big time with Clementine.

After a long talk with Kate and a weird and rather alcohol fuelled talk with Jin, who had started to learn English, Sawyer excepted that he could try and do his best.

But Sawyer wasn't the only one who had freaked out, Kate had done so as well. When she had found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do.

For the first couple of days she had tried to blame it on Jin's fish, then she had decided to try and steal a pregnancy test from Sawyer's stash but he had caught her in the act.

She had tried to lie and say she was looking for something else but Sawyer had seen right through her and she had then admitted it.

Seeing Sawyer's reaction when he found out had made the week of going threw the unknown alone pointless. He had been there the whole time and she hadn't even thought of sharing her, well their, situation with him.

When she told him she might be, he had sat there, for a while just looking down. Kate hadn't said anything after for a while because she knew it must be hard for him, she gave him his space for a minute. God knows she needed hers when she realised.

He finally looked up and Kate looked into his eyes, and in them she saw hope, worry, fear, happiness, the worry of the unknown and many other emotions, but one she realised was that his eyes were practically mirroring her own. They had then decided to take the test together, when the result was positive Kate had cried, and all Sawyer done was hold her.

But the weird thing was, that's all she wanted him to do, and the silence was not an uneasy one, it was an agreed one.

Kate wasn't crying because she was sad at the result, she was crying because she didn't know what to think. And who could blame her, she was a fugitive, on the run who had been dropped on 'crap hole island' with weird others and monsters, they no longer had a doctor and definitely didn't have a hospital and the facilities needed during a pregnancy.

But as time went on she had decided that she didn't need to be so scared. Sun and Claire had done it and they were fine. Hell, Sun had done it without even a doctors aftercare, and Kate had delivered Claire's baby.

Sawyer had helped her as well, even just his presence sometimes helped her. He had become protective of her and the baby, not in a freaky way over protective way but in a way that just made Kate feel happy, secure and loved.

They had moved into Sawyers tent not long after the birthday thing and were trying to get everything ready, well best you can when your on a island.

But what they couldn't get ready for, what no body saw coming, was what happened next…

**There's not much to say as I am posting two chapters together so read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so you know what to do by now R&R!**

"Hey James, wait up" Kate shouted as she tried to waddle a bit faster towards Sawyer.

"Well morning Sunshine, thought you went to the garden with Tokyo Rose"

His voice was raspy cause it was so early and plus the dharma beer the night before probably didn't help either.

"I was on my way but I thought I would stop by to brighten up your morning" She made puppy dog eyes and walked a bit closer.

"Well how can I resist those eyes come here"

He pulled her into a hug and at that moment the baby kicked, really kicked.

"Woah lil cowboy you got in there really knows how to play soccer"

"Yeh, he _or_ she has be kicking a lot this morning"

"Well make sure you take care of yourself and lil Gunner when you are with Sun in the garden"

"I told you already, it's a girl, I'm sure of it. And even if it is a boy we are _not _calling him Gunner!"

"What sweetcheeks, I'll be back at the beach soon. I gotta help the scot catch a boar" The scot meaning Desmond.

Sawyer started to walk off towards the trees and Kate turned ready to walk towards Sun's garden.

About 10 minutes into the walk and Kate started to hear rustling behind her, thinking It was Sawyer she carried on walking planning how she would surprise him. But as she walked for longer she realised that it wasn't Sawyer, she had purposely walked in a circle and the tracks on the ground were not Sawyer's but someone else's.

Kate started to get worried, she started to pick up her pace, it then turned into a run. Her breathing got heavier as she ran faster and faster through bushes and dodging trees.

For a heavily pregnant woman she could definitely run but all the running was seriously starting to take its toll on her body. She looked back behind her, not stopping for a second, seeing nothing she faced forward again only to be hit on the head and then fall to the floor.

With blackness engulfing her she felt someone tie her hands behind her back, with one last struggle for the freedom of her and her unborn baby, she was again and this time it was too much, she blacked out completely.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kate groaned, she hurt, she hurt everywhere. She tried to get to her feet, hands still tied behind her back. But that is when a very sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. _Oh my gosh_, the baby. She looked down thankful to see the same bumps as before but still very worried.

She was, well she didn't know exactly where she was.

She looked around her, it was a clearing on one of the many hills of the island. As she looked around more, she realised it was where they would sometimes play golf. It mustn't be very far from camp then, she then opened her mouth ready to scream but then she heard someone, someone she knew she tuned round, only to see Juliet staring back at her.

**Okay short chap but it was a bit of a cliffhanger and a bit of a game changer! R&R! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Speckled Girl – Cheers it's been quite fluffy recently so I thought I would scare you a little bit. Does Sawyer need to save her? What does Juliet want with her anyway? Well read on and you will find out lol.**

**Mathildou – I hope this update is quick enough for you and im glad you are ok! Skate baby! Woo hoo!**

**xox-emily-xox – Hey! New reviewer! Well you hope she is only trying to but…well just read it lol **

**Okay ****I am review hungry after last chapters response…which I loved!!! So I hope you enjoy! **

"Juliet, what, what are you doing?" Kate was shaking, shocked To see that it was Juliet who had chased, and captured her.

"I need it, Kate I need it!" Juliet screamed, her voice shaking with emotion. She wasn't looking good either, pale, gaunt and a lot thinner. Not to mention the fact that she looked dirty and had obviously been living it ruff in the jungle for the months that had passed since she had left the camp with Jack.

"What, where's Jack, what are you doing to me?" Kate eyes were wide with fear now, her hands trembling with fear behind her back.

"Stay still and it wont hurt that much, but if you don't cooperate, well, that's when things start getting complicated"

Juliet said, suddenly redeeming her old formal self. But for some reason, Juliet's sudden formality didn't help to squash her fears. It only broadened them because Kate knew that what ever the others were trained and able to do, they were way passed her wildest imaginations.

She started to move towards Kate now. She grabbed her by her upper arms trying to keep her still, while doing this she was trying to force a long and sharp needle into her Kate's chest area.

Kate struggled, worried not only for herself but for the life inside her. Kate let out a loud scream but Juliet only responded by kneeing her, strangely to the side, making it an awkward movement to say the least.

_But why would sh_-...

Then it hit her, Juliet wanted the baby. That's why she had dodged kneeing her in the abdomen.

Kate struggled more and screamed and hollered, amazingly dodging most of Juliet's fast coming blows.

Then, some how, through the struggle, the ropes bounding her now sore wrists, had become free and loosened. Kate took that Juliet had not noticed and made for her escape. She head butted Juliet and started to run. She ran and ran and Juliet was now close behind. Kate continued to shout, pleading for help.

She turned her head and saws that Juliet was obviously not as tired as Kate now was and then crash. Kate had tripped when she had her head turned.

Oww, pain ripped through her. She looked down and saw that she had cut open the palm of her hand, which was now full of soil and dirt. She got ready to get back up when BANG. The sound rang through her it was so familiar, and for a minute she forgot where she was, what predicament she was in and memories just flashed through her.

All flashes included guns, there seemed like so many now an- BANG. The second shot brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She blinked, got up and looked around, and she was shocked at the scene before her.

Juliet was lying face down on the jungle floor, a floor that was now getting soaked with a massive pile of oozing red blood. Her shot was torn in two places, marking the two places that the bullets ripped through her body.

But the person above her was what surprised Kate, It was Jack. He had the gun still pointed down towards Juliet, his hand still shaking rapidly. The sweat was dripping off him and he looked like a total wreck.

As Kate looked on, still shocked by what she saw, Jack slowly lifted his head upwards his eyes filled with hundreds of emotions. His eyes met with Kate's and he managed to murmur,

"Are...are you ok?"

**There were two different endings I had planned out for this chapter, and after some comments of friends I chose this one, and I hope you guys agree! Oh and before anyone gets worried, it is and will be a SKATE fic! Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mathildou – Induce labour huh? Well we will have to see what happens…**

**Erm okay so I know the last couple of chaps have been a little different and I guess some people didn't like that cause I only had one review :( so please review if you are out there cause sometimes I need a push to write a new chapter so erm R&R!**

"Are…are you ok?"

Jack asked as he looked up, still shaking, from Juliet's lifeless body.

"What the hell happened Jack?"

"When I heard you scream I…I followed the sound of your voice until I saw Juliet running after you th-"

Before he could finish Kate cut him off.

"No Jack, I mean what the hell happened to make her do this to me?" Kate stared at him for a while and he could see that he was debating whether to tell her the whole truth or not, she could only hope that he would because she definitely wasn't in the right state to argue it of him.

"Juliet, she was…she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Goodwin's child and then, then they came and they took her. They took her and performed a c section, but seeing as Juliet and Ethan were their only qualified doctors, they messed it up, big time. When cutting her open they cut the baby and, well the baby couldn't survive"

Kate listened, not thinking about anything else but the words that were coming out of Jack's mouth.

"After that, they just abandoned her outside of the pylons. When I found her again, she was distraught and just wasn't herself. She…she was a good person Kate, much to your distaste. She was abducted, had her baby cut out of her, killed and was then abandoned, all by her own people"

"Why did she come after me then?"

"Anyone who had a baby that wasn't hers, she was jealous of, thought it wasn't fair. I didn't know she was coming after you Kate"

"Why did you shoot then?"

"What, Kate I don't un-"

"If Juliet was such a great person, then why did you shoot?"

"Because if I hadn't, she would have killed you and your baby, and I couldn't let that happen"

Then there was silence, both were deep in thought. Kate was taking in everything that Juliet had been through and Jack was reliving the fact that he just shot someone and killed them, no not someone, Juliet.

He and Juliet had got a lot closer since they had left the camp and Jack had liked her very much. But now, after shooting Juliet he realised he would miss her yes, but he didn't love her. He realised that being back with Kate made him realise that he wasn't in love with Juliet, she was just an excuse, that's why nothing ever happened between them, because he loved Kate.

But he knew what he had to do now, and as much as he needed to do it he didn't want to.

"Come on Kate, Sawyer is gonna be worrying about where you are"

"Are you coming back to camp Jack?"

Her voice was filled with wonder and for a minute Jack thought that it was because she missed him and that she needed him but then he remembered Sawyer.

"I don't know Kate a lot of things have change, obviously" Pointing to Kate's large stomach.

"I think you should Jack"

He considered this for a minute and then decided that even though it would be hard to see Sawyer and Kate together in a proper relationship with a newborn baby, he would live with it. Plus it was better than living in the middle of the jungle by yourself.

"Okay, let's go"

As they started to set off, Kate felt a sharp twinge in her abdomen, she winced as the pain rippled through her. Jack noticed, instantly concerned.

"Kate are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine Jack lets just keep moving" Jack agreed obviously just wanting to please her. Whereas all Kate was doing was trying desperately to hide her pain as the only person she wanted with her at that moment was Sawyer.

They continued to walk, the pace gradually getting slower, but as the pain became more she couldn't hide it anymore and Jack decided it was time to intervene.

"Look Kate, cut the crap you having contractions and we need to get you back and you're so slow so… I'm gonna carry you and you are not going to complain"

Kate was taken aback by Jack's brashness. But at this moment in time she couldn't argue she just nodded and awkwardly walked…sorry waddled towards him.

"Jack I-"

But she stopped as she felt a warm trickle running down her leg and soaking her jeans, she looked down and flushed.

"Oh my god, I didn't need to go but-"

Jack chuckled surprised at what she had said.

"Kate, I think you're really in labour now, you're waters just broke"

Kate looked down, somehow looking for an answer in her wet jeans.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a mother"

**Okay did you like it? R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mathildou – I know, it couldn't come without Sawyer there right?**

**Lost-crazy – This chap is a lot longer than usual so I hope you enjoy!**

**Okay so I know most people wanted Sawyer to be there…so um read on lol x**

They were only ten minutes away from camp now but with Kate's now very strong contractions and with Jack reluctant to try and let her walk it wasn't looking like they were going to get there any time soon.

"Kate, Kate is that another one? Come on, talk to me" Jack said.

As Kate stood back up she glared at him.

"Yes Jack it is a contraction what does it look like I was doing? And I kind of can't talk to you when I'm trying to get a baby out of me"

Screaming the last part as another contraction came, she bent back forward and leaned on a tree for support.

Jack helplessly looked round, but he was stopped in his thoughts when he heard someone scream something. Although, with Kate huffs and puffs he couldn't make it out until it came again.

"Kate, Kate?"

The shouts came again and it was only when they stumbled through the bushes and tall grasses that Jack knew who it was.

A very worried looking Sawyer came walking out, followed by a very shocked looking Charlie. Jack watched as Charlie walked towards them, Kate still not really noticing that they were there. It was only until he looked over at Sawyer that he realised something was wrong.

_I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a god damn father._ Those realisations just kept running through Sawyer's mind. He was freaking out and he had, without realising, decided to do it at the worst possible time.

He wasn't ready, as much as he loved Kate and the baby, he knew he wasn't ready to be a father. He just couldn't get his head round the fact that he wouldn't for definite be like his dad. But most importantly he didn't _want_ to be like his dad. He wanted to be the guy to pick the kids up from school and ask them how their day went, he wanted to be the dad to help them with school projects, okay maybe he couldn't be exactly like that considering the fact that they were on a island, but you get the picture.

As Sawyer got lost in his thoughts and worries, Kate had come out of her oblivion of pain and had realised that Sawyer and Charlie were here. But before she could talk, another contraction hit her causing her to ditch her thoughts and think of things to deal with the pain.

A couple of feet away Charlie and Jack were talking.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

"Me mate? What are _you _bloody doing here? You pissed off with an other month's ago, and now you come walking back here thinki-"

He was cut off by a rapidly impatient Jack.

"Charlie" Jack gave him a look and Charlie decided this was not the time for questions off that sort and carried on.

"Kate went missing so we put a search group together to find her, but it's… it's Sawyer, he hasn't been right since she went he's been weirder than usually mate"

"He's…well I think its his way of dealing, look you go help Kate and I'm gonna go and try get that damn redneck to snap out of it and do what he has to do. Okay?"

"Got it"

And with that they turned and walked towards Kate and Sawyer.

"Sawyer, come on, this is not the time to decide to freak out…for god sake man, Kate is having the baby!"

Sawyer looked up and for a minute just sat there looking. After what seemed like forever, he decided to speak.

"It will hate me, I will end up making it hate me Ja-"

But with that, one of Kate's, many, and now frequent screams had pierced the air. This seemed to make Sawyer realise something, like something had all suddenly clicked in his head. Kate was in the same boat as he was, and she wasn't freaking out, she didn't have a clue either but she was still coping, hell, she was having a baby practically single handily in the middle of a bloody jungle on an island.

"Oi mate, is that bloody loon sane yet, cause I think we kinda need some help over here"

Charlie cried from the other side of the clearing were Kate had been dealing with her very painful labour.

"Move it Chuckie"

"Fine have it that way you twat, bloody hell, some people"

Kate screamed again, this time joined by Sawyer. He was crouching by her side holding her hand and whispering soothing words in her ear. Then Jack came along and crouched next to Sawyer.

"What do you want Doc?"

"Sawyer she has been having contractions for a while now and I need to check how far along she is"

Jack, pleading Sawyer knew what he meant without having to go into further detail, just waited for Sawyer's reaction.

Sawyer thought, and was just about to open his mouth with a one liner, when he realised, he needed to let Jack do this, for Kate, for Kate and the baby. He nodded at Jack and Jack nodded back as a small sign of thanks.

He walked round to the lower half of Kate, when…

"Whoa, what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Kate, I need to check how far along you are i-"

"You need to check? I'm the one having a bloody baby outta of my vagina so I think right now I'm the one who knows best and right now all I have to say is that it will be soon, cause the sooner this thing comes out the sooner I can get up and punch Sawyer for ever touching me"

Sawyer looked at Kate, she saw in his eyes that he was working on something, probably a way to make her regret saying that later, but right now she meant it more than anything.

"Freckles, please. Do you think I want him to?"

Kate shook her head and realised how hard it must be for Sawyer.

"Fine, but if you are down there for one second longer than you have to be, I'm so gonna kick your ass"

"Whatever you say Kate"

As Jack was examining Kate, Sawyer started to get her into conversation, in between contractions.

"So what happened sassafras?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Whatever you want hon"

"Me kidnapped by Juliet, Juliet tries to take baby because she was pregnant and others killed hers, I get free, run and then Jack shoots Juliet before she shoots me, and then all this happened"

Nodding towards her now wet discarded maternity pants, that Claire had given her after stating that she had no need for them now.

"Okay" Noticing that Jack was finished with the examination he spoke a few calming words to Kate before leaning over towards Jack.

"Hey Jacko, how is she doing?"

"It's time for her to push Sawyer"

Sawyer nodded slowly realising that this is it, he was gonna be a father and nothing was going to stop it, looking over at Kate he realised that he had heard what Jack had said as well and was probably thinking the same thing as him. But in that moment he decided he needed to be strong, he needed to be Kate's rock at that moment and that is exactly what he was.

"Come on sweetcheeks, push okay? I need you to do this hun, come we need you to do it, me and the baby. You wanna meet this little life right?"

She nodded.

"Well then, you gotta do this, come on only one more big push"

Charlie, who had been quietly standing in the corner, but had still been able to hear every word now walked towards them and spoke up.

"Er mate, I don't exactly do well with blo-"

But before he could finish Kate's final scream was heard, closely followed by a strong cry. He looked over at the sight before him Sawyer was cradling the newborn while Kate just looked on with awe at her baby, and Jack was quietly cutting the cord.

"Oh shit"

And with that Charlie had run towards the bushes were the sounds of him throwing up could be heard.

"Stupid has been, talk about ruin the moment, hey can you believe it, we're parents. Us, parents."

"I know, but um Sawyer is it normal to still have the same amount of pain?"

"Oh my god Kate I can see another head!"

"What? My baby has two heads?"

"Uh doc get over here! Now!"

"What? Oh…um Kate I think you're having twins"

**Okay did you like it? It was weird writing a birth scene as I have no experience at all really so please ****tell me what you thought. Also, I think this is my longest chap to date so please R&R x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mathildou ****– I know, twins ay! It will be interesting to see how they cope over time, and at different milestones in their kid's lives. And thank you for your super long and super cool reviews! They brighten up my day lol**

**Midnightandemerald**** – Thanks! I loved that bit as well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lost-crazy – The last chapter and this one have been a little longer so I hope you like them.**

**Okay guys so ****they're parents! Woo hoo! And not only one skate baby but two! So R&R! **

It was three days after the weird and wonderful birth and Jack had been slowly getting back into beach life. Most people now knew about what had happened with Juliet and the others and Kate thanks to Charlie telling Hurley and then him telling everyone.

Kate and Sawyer on the other hand had come back to the beach, but this time bringing back two new little pieces of the beach camp. They were still getting used to the idea that not only did they have one little baby to deal with, but two. One beautiful little girl and one lovely tiny boy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sawyer we are not for the last time calling them Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Don't see why not, I always thought that we were kinda like em. Anyways, we are definitely not calling them Ginger and Rufus, hell one's blonde and one's got brown hair"

"I like those names, their cute. Well what other suggestions do _you_ have?"

"I dunno but no posh people names, and where the hell did you get Rufus from anyways?"

"He was my dog when I was little"

"You wanna name our kid after a damn dog?"

"Okay, if we can't decide now we will have to wait a little that's all, did you know my mom didn't name me until I was 2 weeks old?"

"Yeh well what we gonna call them until then?"

But before Kate could think of an answer she was saved by the little boy's cries.

She walked over the crib that Sawyer had made, which he done by copying Claire's after refusing to get help from Locke, it took a while but he in the end he had made two perfect ones. After picking the boy up, and carefully supporting his head, she started to rock him back and forth soothingly ssshing him as she tried to get him back to sleep.

After a while the boy had drifted back to sleep. Sawyer and Kate just watched them, admiring every tiny, cute and perfect detail about their newborns.

"You done a great job on them Hun" Sawyer said as he continued to watch their little chests rise up and down as they slept peacefully.

"Me, oh no, their all you, I mean come on, just look at those dimples"

"Yeh, they definitely are"

She playfully hit him on the arm before he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, you win…they have your eyes. And baby boy there has your hair. Oh and she totally has your freckles"

"Yeh but look at her, she's got your hair colour and both have your dimples."

They continued to watch the babies as they slept.

Baby girl Austen-Ford was sleeping in the left crib and baby boy Austen-Ford in the right. Baby girl was still pretty wrinkly but perfect in everyway. With her freckles sprawled across her tiny cheeks and her mop of sandy coloured hair she was the spitting image of both her parents. The same went for baby boy, he brown curly, which was totally cute on his little head, and he had a few freckles spread across his nose, he looked like Kate more but he still had Sawyer's charm and personality, even at the grand old age of three days old.

"Knock knock, Claire said if you want some peace and quiet for a little bit me and her can watch the babies"

Charlie said as tapped the pen and notebook he was holding against his leg in a rhythmic beat.

"That would be lovely thank you Charlie"

"Well thanks Chuckie, never knew you and island mama cared so much"

And with that they walked out, quick before he could change his mind.

They were walking over to the kitchen area when Kate spotted Sun, Jin and baby Kyon.

"Hi Sun, Jin. How is she doing today then?"

"She-is-doing-fine. Thank-you-Kate"

Jin said with a smile in his broken English, he was learning and tried to speak English whenever he could.

"She is doing great thanks Kate, she is trying to sit up by herself right now but she still needs some time to practice"

"Yeh Aaron couldn't do it until he was 8 months old"

Kate quickly spun her head round in the direction of Claire's thick aussie accent.

"Claire, is everything okay is-"

"There fine Kate, I am just going to get Aaron some juice, don't worry, you will get used to the constant worrying, see you later bye."

Kate turned back round, kind of embarrassed that she got so worried so easily.

"Anyways, how old is Kyon now?"

"She is four and a half months now, she does new things every day and I a still mesmerised by it all"

"Yeh me to and mine are only a few days old"

"Have you named them yet?"

"No, we can't decide on a name, all the names we each come up with the other one hates. How did you choose Kyon's?"

"Well we had the same problem at first, but then we chose it because of the meaning, it means brightness. And that's exactly what she is, the brightness in our lives"

Kate got a little teary eyed at this, damn hormones still acting up. She blamed it on the fact that she had twins.

"Oh that is so cute, do you know what yours and Jin's names mean?"

"Yes Jin's mean a golden jewel and mine means goodness"

"That is lovely Sun, oh well we'll see, see ya round"

And with that Kate walked off briefly turning round to give Kyon a childish wave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well howdy there sweet cheeks, come to join me in eating some of Dharma's best cuisine?"

"Well how could I resist?"

She joined him at the table and started to eat a bowl of oatmeal that Sawyer had prepared for them. They just sat there happily for a while, while looking out over the long stretch of beach which they had come to call home. They looked around, Sun, Jin and Kyon were sitting, playing in the sand. Claire was holding Aaron while he splashed around in the calm blue sea. Charlie and Hurley and a few other losties were playing golf at the end of the beach.

"Well what we gots here then, Has been and Pork chop fancy themselves as the next Tiger Woods do they?"

He said as he shoved another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Kate sat there watching them for a minute then she suddenly came up with an idea.

"How's your golf swing Sawyer?"

"Why, you want me to show em how it's done?"

"How do you fancy a little wager?"

Kate grinned, her cheeky smile now matching Sawyer's. She stood up, brushed some crumbs of her now very faded jeans and held her hand out for Sawyer to take. He looked at her for a minute, confused and intrigued about where this was going, he then stood up himself and took her hand as she led them over to the impromptu golf game.

**Okay so that was that chap, did you like it? And sorry to anyone who is called Rufus, Ginger, Bonnie or Clyde cause it wasn't my opinion! Lol Anyways any suggestions for their names would be great cause it took me like an hour to find a name fro Jun baby. R&R! Oh, does anyone know where the golf thing is going:p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost-crazy – Hmmm nice names, but I don't know how to pronounce Wyatt! Lol **

**Mathildou – I didn't really want to make exact mini me's of Sawyer and Kate so I am glad you liked that mixture! Oh no, too much pressure to find nice names lol **

**So guys, the names still aren't revealed in this chapter so you still have a chance to help me choose! It's my birthday soon so early birthday presents in the form of reviews would be soooo great so R&R!**

As they got to the crowd, decided it was time to put Sawyer out of his misery and tell him what she had in mind.

"Sawyer, our kids don't have names"

Sawyer was unsure of where this was going and proceeded with caution.

"So…lets just give em names" He waited for an answer eager to find out what she had planned.

"But that's the point Sawyer, we can't agree, so that's why I have come up with this fair and rather brilliant idea. We hit the ball three times each, our furthest hit is recorded and the person at the end who hit the ball the furthest gets to name our kids"

Kate stood there, feeling quite happy with herself. Not only for coming up with the idea, but choosing the time to say it, because she had said it close enough to the golfers so that they could hear and would turn around and say something. And she was pretty sure that this was enough to get Sawyer to do it, because otherwise he would feel like he was being a chicken in front of people. _Well done me_ Kate thought, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

Sawyer stood there, taking in what she had said and the rather smug look on her face now. Fine he thought, she wanted to play, she got herself a game.

"Well then shortcake, only one question, how is it fair? I mean you could be a secret pro golfer and I could be pants…not saying I am or nothing. Just think we should choose another game…like cards for instance"

"Are you saying you're scared you'll lose to a poor and innocent girl lie me?"

She said while battering her eye lashes in an over exaggerated fashion. Sawyer stood and watched her. He had two thoughts running through his mind, number one, he had a feeling he was gonna lose, number two, he was kinda proud of how she was acting, the regular con woman.

"Dude he's gonna choke" Hurley said while starting to laugh with the other golfers.

Kate and Sawyer turned and looked at them, Kate was trying very hard to stifle the laugh from escaping her mouth, Sawyer saw all of this and decided he could at least take the risk.

"Well sweet cheeks, looks like you got yourself a game"

And with that he started to trudge across the now very warm sand and over to wear the golf clubs sat. Hurley walked over to where Kate stood.

"Dude last time we played you were like weirdly amazing, isn't Sawyer taking quite a risk playing with you, can't you just like play him at something else"

"Hurley, last time we all played, Sawyer was still acting the big bad wolf and wasn't there to see my performance"

"Er Kate, you're playing for your kids names, don't you think he should have a choice?"

"Hurley if it was his choice the would be called Bonnie and Clyde or Sonny and Cher right now, trust me I'm doing them a favour"

She then left Hurley to talk with the others while she went and joined Sawyer in choosing a golf club. After picking up one of the shiny clubs she turned round to Sawyer.

"You can still back down you know, no shame in walking away"

He peered at her, both were wearing a cheeky grin at the thought of a challenge.

"You think you've already won dontcha, well come on the sweetie, we got a game to play"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Whoa dude, that was awesome, how'd you do that?"

Hurley and the rest looked on in amazement as Sawyer hit the ball right down the other end of the beach, it was his second shot and after his poor first attempt he needed that second shot.

Sawyer decided not to answer Hurley and instead spent the time looking at Kate, she had her eyes fixed on the place the ball had landed and her face also read shock.

"Come on cupcake, your turn" He smirked and pointed Kate towards the box in which they would hit. She walked up to it, this would be her third shot and she had been good, yes, there was no mistake there, but she hadn't hit as far as Sawyer had and she was really feeling the pressure.

_Why couldn't I just have played him at stupid cards?_

She stood in the box, ready. She swung back and hit the ball. Everyone had an intake of breath because they knew that if she didn't get this shot further than Sawyer's last, she would have lost for sure.

Everyone watched as the ball bounced onto the soft sand about a metre behind Sawyer's last ball.

_Damn it!_

She sighed and walked over to Sawyer were some of the other losties were hugging and congratulating him.

"Well congratulations Sawyer you got it, so what's it gonna be?"

He couldn't help but admit that he loved the feeling of winning and having a hold over Kate, but for some reason he didn't feel as good as he expected to feel. But that was no excuse for not letting her sweat it out some more.

"Hmmm, what to chose?"

"Oh come on Sawyer, just chose the damn names already"

"Well hold up there freckles, this is our children's names we're talking bout, nothing to rush me bout. Give me a while and I'll back to you on that one"

He walked off towards the kitchen area smirking to himself, while Kate stormed off in the direction of their tent.

**Did you like it? I originally wrote this chapter and the next as one but split it up because it got to about 8 pages. So next chap should be up tomorrow afternoon. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Midnightandemerald - Thanks so much for your hel, who knew there could be so many different meanings for one name huh? Also im happy that you liked the little sawyer esc things that Kate are doing!**

**Mathildou - Thanks! Yeh he is _always_ gonna be full of suprises...trust me:p**

**Okay, I didn't want to make you guys wait too long for this chapter as I wrote this one and the previous one together so here you go, and because I was so nice how about some reviews, virtual fish biscuits for those who do lol x**

"Hey Kate, Charlie came and told me about the golf and judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that Sawyer won"

"Yeh, but he still won't tell me the names"

Claire laughed and out down one of the babies that she had been playing with and back into their crib.

"Don't worry, wouldn't you rather he thought about it rather than come up with some random names?"

"But that's just it, the more time he has to think, the weirder the names will get"

"Don't worry Kate, I'm sure he will come through"

Claire got up and started to walk out of the tent.

"Sure, and thanks for babysitting Claire"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey hon"

Kate rolled over, she had given up on Sawyer and had gone to sleep.

"Hey, well you chose them yet?"

"Yeh, but I wanted your opinion first. What do you think about Jaydon for Sawyer jr and Hallie for Kate jr?"

"I…I actually kinda like em"

"Really? Are you sure, cause it was only a stupid game freckles, I was only messing with ya"

Kate sat up properly. She was pleasantly surprised with the names he had chosen and with what he had just said.

"Sawyer, I love them"

"Well that's good cause it took me long enough to think of em. But there is one tiny problem, I couldn't think of any middle names"

Kate was touched his gesture, to others it may have looked small but to Kate it meant a lot.

"How about James and Katherine?"

"Yeh, Jaydon James Austen-Ford and Hallie Katherine Austen-Ford, you know, I kinda like it"

"Actually I don't"

"What? But yo-"

"I think we should drop the Austen, too much of a mouthful don't you think?"

Sawyer looked at her, their eyes met and everything in Kate's mirrored Sawyer's. The joy, the love and most uncommon for both of them…the happiness.

"If that's what you think then I agree, but then I feel that you are little left out, dontcha think?"

They were moving closer together now, closer and closer.

"Really?"

"Yeh, so why don't we make you a Ford as well?"

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me Mr. Ford?"

She asked while battering her long eyelashes.

"Why I think I am Miss. Austen…Will you marry me?"

Kate let out a squeal of joy and leapt into Sawyers arms.

"Yes!"

"Whoa, whoa there freckles, I would like to be alive when I marry ya, so lets just loosen that grip you got on ma neck now, ok?"

"Sorry" She loosened her grip and just sat their, on his lap, staring into each others eyes. She looked in those blue eyes so often but today, tonight, was the first time she thought she had seen absolute pure happiness in his eyes and that's what made her even happier.

"Come here" He said in his sexy southern drawl and pulled her closer and into a long and passionate kiss. After they came out of the kiss, gasping for air, they both turned and looked at the two peacefully sleeping babies.

"Jaydon James Ford"

"And Hallie Katherine Ford"

"Welcome to crap hole island" Sawyer said as Kate laughed and fell onto the bed with him close behind.

**I hope everyone likes the names, in the end I went with the above names after changing them about ten times! ****R&R x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mathildou**** – Thanks! Yeh, I thought about which "category", if you will, I wanted Sawyer and Kate to fall in. I have an idea in mind about how and if they get married. All I will say is that they won't be the average family, hell…their Kate and Sawyer! lol**

**Ape975 – Glad you liked the names and the chap! I also went on your profile and you say that you hardly ever review…so thank you!!!!**

**Midnight****andemerald – Yeh that's one of the reasons I didn't use it. Oh and there is definitely gonna be more chaps!**

**Okay guys hope you liked the last chap! But if you did…tell me… by reviewing!**

Eight Months later…

"Sawyer can you watch the kids while I go wash these clothes with Claire?"

"Sure thing cup cake cause the dirty clothes pile was starting smell a little ripe"

"Bye Sawyer" She said as she walked off, gossiping and chuckling with her friend.

Sawyer was sitting on his airplane chair outside the tent. He put his book down and went in to check on the twins. They were a little over 6 months old now and seemed to be thriving. Hallie was in her crib sleeping peacefully, she always was a better sleeper than her brother, right from the day they were born. Jayden on the other hand was rolling about on a rug which had been placed on the floor.

Seeing that everything was fine he went back to his chair. He wasn't the model father, never would be. But his parental instincts had kicked in. He got up off the chair and half turned it in the tent so he could see both the kids, and the beach. Then sitting back down, he pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket and began to read.

"Gurgle gurgle"

Sawyer looked down and saw Jayden at his feet.

"Well howdy there squirt, you roll all this way down here just to see me?"

He laughed and picked up his boy and placed him back on the rug.

A few minutes later, he felt Jayden trying to eat the bottom of his jeans again.

"Now how'd you… did you crawl here kid?"

Sawyer just looked at Jayden, obviously not expecting him to answer back, but to give some kind answer to how he got there. Jayden obviously not interested, gurgled, showed his dimples by giving a cute smile, kinda wobbly turned around and started to crawl back into the tent.

"Well I'll be damned, my boy's crawling. Come here buddy"

He walked over to Jayden and scooped him up. The boy squealed with delight obviously loving the fact that his daddy was playing with him. He started to tickle him and was just about to go into round two when he heard Hallie cry. He carried Jayden with one arm into the tent and picked up the carrier Charlie had made Claire so many months's ago, and put Hallie in it. He and Kate had both found over the last couple of months that to carry both of the infants, this was definitely the best way to hold them both.

"Come on, let's go and find your mama"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sawyer had been wondering around both the jungle and the beach for about a half hour looking for Kate. Trying to do this and carry to kids was definitely starting to take it out of him.

He walked for a little longer, the kids had fallen asleep in his arms and had stopped wriggling, making carrying them a lot easier. He was in the jungle now, and came across a small clearing. He saw some fruit hanging on the trees and decided that this would be the best place to chill for a little bit before going back to the beach.

He made sure the kids were fine and then decided to go for some fruit on the lower branches, this meaning that he didn't have to climb anywhere.

After about five minutes of fruit picking he had now grabbed quite a fair few pieces, and decided that this was enough.

He turned when he saw one more piece which was in his reach and was looked soft enough for the kids to eat. He went to reach it, but when he did he woke Hallie up.

"Waah"

This startled Sawyer and caused him to jump. To stop him from falling he reached out and steadied himself on the tree, forgetting that he had all the fruit well balanced, here, there and everywhere.

With Hallie crying and the fruit rolling around everywhere Sawyer was starting to get annoyed.

"Damn!"

But this only made Hallie cry even louder, and it also made Jayden wake up. He tried to block out the kid's screaming while he made his way around the clearing trying to pick up the fruit he was carrying.

It was only then that he heard it, the whispering. It seemed like it was coming from all around him, he started to look in all directions, to see if he could see it. Everything else was quiet to him, blocked out.

But it was only then that he realised that he hadn't blocked it out, the youngsters had stopped screaming and were now completely silent, except for the wriggling noises they made as they tried nearly as frantically as Sawyer to see where the whispering was coming from.

Quickly remembering which way the beach was, he decided that if there was any best time to swallow his pride and run, this would be the time.

He let his hands let go of the fruit and started to run back towards the beach while holding the twins close to his chest. They had started to cry again now. Their screams piercing Sawyer's ears he held them so close.

He ran, and he kept running, his brain not even noticing how fast his legs were moving. His blue shirt was dripping with sweat and his tanned skin was shining from the perspiration. But he didn't notice, he didn't notice anything. All he could think about was getting back to the beach, getting back home, and getting back to Kate.

**So did you like it…R&R! x Oh and for my birthday i am going away and it crept up on me all of a sudden, im going tomorrow! I completely forgot and have written out the next few chapters but they are not on this computer and i can only upload this, very short :(, chapter today, but if there are many nice reviews for when i get back i might update 2 or even...THREE chapters at once so please please review! x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mathildou – Thank you, and I'm glad I creeped you out because I didn't want it to be cheesy!**

**LostSista – Dun dun duuuun! Cliff hangers! I love em lol**

**Okay so I no I owe some people some explanations cause I said I would up date on Thursday night. I went away with my school and I was in hospital not only once (oh no) but TWICE in those 5 days! Once for injuring my foot and the othger was my eye. So fair enough to say I couldn't really update because well…I needed my eye to do so! Lol Anyways its my birthday today and for some reason I was feeling all nice so (throughout my pain) I thought I would give you this chap! Now please some reviews would be nice…enjoy!**

2 hours earlier…

"Hey Claire, the dryer in the hatch has been a bit dodgy recently shall we just hang them outside the hatch?"

"Why don't we just take them back to camp with us, they'll dry just as fast"

"Yeh but don't you just love the alone time, I mean I'm sure Sawyer can cope with the kids for a little while longer"

"Yeh sure"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Kate can you chuck me those jeans please, Charlie's ones in the basket over there"

"Yeh fine"

They were standing outside the hatch and had just managed, with pretty much no problems, to set up an impromptu washing line. Kate walked over to where the basket was on the jungle floor and started to look through it.

"Ah ha"

She saw them poking out under one of Claire's t shirts and went to grab it when she heard it. It was faint at first but then grew increasingly louder. She froze, so many thoughts ran through her mind. She looked over at the blonde Aussie on the other side of the line. Claire was standing there frozen just like Kate.

Her blonde hair was sweeping across her face, she didn't move it, and she was just as scared as Kate was. Kate looked down at Claire's feet, there were clothes all askew across her feet, and she had obviously done the same thing as Kate and had dropped her things. But it was only then that she noticed one of the things that she had dropped, Aaron's t shirt. _The kids! _She had completely forgotten for what seemed like forever, but was only about 5 seconds, that she was a mother.

She looked back up at Claire who was now thinking the same thing as Kate. It seemed like so much time had passed, when really it was only about 10 seconds at the most. The whispering was quieting now, but the fear was still as strong as ever.

Then all of a sudden it stopped, the whispering had stopped. They both looked at each other, a sense of mixed fear and confusion coming over their faces.

Kate was about to get up and walk over to Claire. But Claire's face had changed, all Kate could see was pure fear, Claire pointed to behind Kate. She started to turn her head but then _crack! _She had been hit in the head with a butt of a gun. But before Claire could do anything, the same was done to her.

They were then both tied up, blindfolds had been out on them and then they were dragged away. They were dragged the opposite direction to the beach.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sawyer woke up, his head throbbed and nearly all of his body ached. Where was he? What had happened? He tried so hard to remember. He had been running from the whispers holding the kids an- _Oh my god the kids!_

Where were they? They were only just walking, they couldn't have been able to walk back to camp, that's if they had been let go, they wouldn't have been able to put up a fight…they were only babies, Sawyer's babies, Sawyer and Kate's babies.

He tried again to remember more, _come on Sawyer think! _That's when he had got shot with a dart of some sort, it must have drugged him and knocked him out. But where was he now then, he tried to open his eyes, his eyelids feeling very heavy. He managed to and began adjusting to the light. He blinked a few times and then began to try and look around.

As his eyes adjusted, he took in his surroundings and also the lack of his kids. _Sons of bitches!_ He was some sort of room, it was bare and had plain grey walls made from cement.

From what Kate had told him, this was a room just like where Jack was kept while they were in the cages.

He went to stand up, _one leg then the other James_, he tried and then _owww!_

_Son of bitches busted my ankle!_

He got up finally, realising that he had indeed busted his ankle and that he would have to be careful on it.

But before he could do or think anything else, the door started to creek and then opened revealing a very scruffy and not so all together Ben.

"Well I should have known that Captain Bunny killer here and you had something to do with this"

Sawyer said to Tom nodding at Ben.

"What do you want me to do with him Ben?"

"Just give us ten minutes Tom"

Tom looked at Ben, not knowing what he was planning. He nodded and walked cautiously out of the room and closed the door.

Once the door had been shut Ben pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat on it next to Sawyer were he was on his knees. He then moved backwards and let himself sit down on the hard concrete floor.

"Hello James"

"Howdy to you to partner, what can I do you for and where the hell have you put my kids!"

He spat, all the time giving evils at Ben, but still somehow keeping his cool trademark persona.

"Now come on James, le- "

"Don't call me that… _Henry_"

**Please reviews for birthday presents would be great! X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mathildou – Thanks! Okay, busy week so I hope this was soon enough for you.**

**LostSista – Well…have they???**

**Okay so only two reviews…********. Midnightemerald? Speckled girl? Ape975? Lost-crazy? Xox-emily-xox? Where are you, I miss you guys…especially Midnightemerald, you always give me kick ass reviews! Okay so, hmmm, this fic isn't gonna go down this route really, so this is the last sub-plot of this kind and will be more normal life now…wait a min normal? Am I giving away too much??? – shifty - **

"Now now James, this is no way to act to the people who have kidnapped yourself, your wife and your two young children, not forgetting to mention Claire"

"The kids? Kate? You touch them and I'll-"

"James I'm joking…we wouldn't steal your kids, their not what we want."

Sawyer just continued to sit there, staring at Ben.

"Okay I get it not a very good joke, but hey I never said I was a comedian"

"You son of a bitch where are they?"

"We have left them in Claire and Charlie tent where we were sure Charlie will find them"

Sawyer didn't really accept the answer as a good one but decided he was in no position to argue with someone who had a hold over the lives of his family.

"What about Kate…and Claire?"

"Their okay…for now. They are in another room just like this one. Neither is hurt, like I said, for now."

"What do you want…Ben?"

"I need a favour James. A small and miniscule favour, and if you do me this one favour I will let yourself, Kate and Claire go, and will leave you alone as we have done so for so many months now"

"Like I said Sergeant…what do you want?"

"Where's Juliet?"

"What?"

"You heard me James, just tell me where she is and-"

Sawyer sat there looking unbelievably at Ben. He obviously hadn't heard and this only heightened Sawyer's laughing. They think their so great, that they know everything, but they know nothing. Sawyer's heart beat slowed its pace as he realised that he actually had the high ground here. He could use his information to get what he wanted and then blow them down when he told them the truth.

"You're laughing, why is this?"

"You don't know anything"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Look you tell me why you wanna know so bad…and I'll tell you, easy as pie, take it or leave it"

Ben looked at Sawyer for a moment. His eyes were practically burning a hole in Sawyer's eyes. They were full of confusion and, if Sawyer wasn't mistaking, a sort of pain and sadness.

"We would like to talk to her, get some information, and then let her go again. We won't harm her, although I'm not sure why you care so much."

Sawyer snorted.

"Care? I don't care. But don't think that's enough, what sort of information?"

Ben looked down at the floor and just seemed to be thinking. Sawyer took this time to look at Ben for any clues. But for the first time he saw him…well raw. He saw that Ben looked tired and like he had almost given up. His face had aged far beyond his years in the months that they had not seen each other.

But what could Juliet know that Ben wanted, was it the answer to the problem that had caused him to change so much? But one thing that stood out to Sawyer was that, whatever this information may be, Ben wanted it, and he wanted it badly.

But not in the evil, I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me way, but in the if you don't tell me then that's it, its all over for me way. He decided that as much that he didn't like the man, he wouldn't taunt him any longer.

"Juliet died bout 8 months go now"

Ben looked up, and Sawyer saw the pain in his eyes. The pain that said I now have nothing left to live for, and for once Sawyer kinda felt sorry for him, he pitied him.

"What-how?"

"Jack, she was gonna do something to Kate so…so he shot her"

"But she can't be dead, she can't"

"Well she is so whatever this information is, your not gonna get from her"

"NO!"

Ben stood up and threw a near by chair across the room. It hit the hard concrete wall and one of the shiny silver chair legs broke off. The leg's crash against the floor was the only noise which was heard at that present moment. Sawyer stared at Ben, then he broke the silence, but not in a harsh tone, in a quiet, almost childish tone.

"Look, it's not my fault. What's so big anyway?"

Ben seemed to consider this for a minute, but then he started to register that his last hope of getting his most wanted answer, was dead.

"Oh my god"

And that was it that was the moment that Benjamin Lyons broke down. All the hard work he had done to turn himself into this cold and successful leader was lost at that very moment.

He cried and sat there, he sat there until his cries turned into whimpers. Sawyer all the time sitting there, giving the man some space, not just because he thought Ben needed it, but also because he felt un comfortable in seeing this man show his emotions in such a raw and open manner.

Then Ben just stared at the floor, his expression blank and unreadable.

"What's all this about?"

"It…She… Juliet knew where someone was, she was the only one that knew"

Sawyer didn't accept this as a full answer but did not speak up, all he did was give the man time to say it.

"And now I will never know where this person is now, and they- they will never know…me"

"Has this little kidnapping of moi, got anything to do with you trying to get a chick back?"

"How dare you, she wasn't –"

"So I take that as a yes" His voice went calmer. "Look why are you doing this to us? I wanna see Kate and I want you to let us go…cause I don't wanna lose my woman like you lost yours"

Both of the men sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours but were only a few seconds. Sawyer's last few words took the conversation in a different route, the reality route.

"Her names was Annie, and she…she was put into hiding years ago. She was put there by me because I killed the rest of our people. But the new people, the current 'others', if you will, didn't agree with keeping anyone else from the old camp except me. So over the next few years I personally could not see her, but I made damn right sure that she was taken care of. Juliet, she was the only person who knew where she is, and now I will never know"

Sawyer sat there shocked, he had just heard the leader of the other's spill the truth on his past and all he could do was sit there.

"Well…_Ben, _I'm sorry that you lost your girl but that isn't my fault and it isn't Kate's and it isn't Claire's, so let us go"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kate rolled over, her bare arms were cold against the freezing concrete floor. She fluttered open her eyelids, preparing herself for the light change. They opened, and it didn't take her long to realise where she was. She looked around the room, it was the same, if not the, room that Jack was kept in. She came across a figure that was laying at her feet…Claire. She scrambled up and walked over to Claire.

"Hey Claire, come on you gotta wake up"

"What, where am I?"

Her thick accent made her sound so venerable, like a child lost. 

"Claire we-"

But before she could talk anymore the large steel door began to creek open and Sawyer and Ben appeared at the door.

"Sawyer"

She ran up to him and hugged him, to feel his warmth and body again was so relaxing, that Kate almost forgot about the events that they had been through that day.

Kate reluctantly let go of Sawyer, and then looked over at Ben

"You son of a bitch"

Sawyer smiled to himself at the fact that Kate had used his trademark phrase, _that's my girl_. But then he saw her, she was gearing up to hit him or something, so he decided it was best for him to intervene.

"Kate, leave it, let's just go home"

"But…Sawyer?"

Kate and Sawyer then showed a knowing glance, trust me, Kate accepted this and decided it was best to follow Sawyer's lead.

"Claire, come on"

With that, the Australian walked towards Kate and Sawyer. Sawyer nodded towards Ben and then the three of them, led by Sawyer, walked through the building, getting some odd looks from the others, but stopped by none of them.

They then started to trek back to their camp, back to their home.

**Like it? Then please please review cause I have other fics in progress so I might ditch this one if I don't get much feedback x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ape975 – Thank you, oh Sawyer and his little trademark quotes!**

**Mathildou – Skate and their babies…love it!**

**Speckled girl – Humanising Ben was harder to write than I thought, but hey I love a challenge lol**

**Right here you go, another chap! You know what to do…R&R!**

6 month's later…

"Hey, what's up bud?"

Jayden just looked at Sawyer, his green eyes wandering the man's tanned face.

"Great little conversationalist I got for a son hey?"

"Sawyer I think he's tired you might wanna go out him down, I've already had Bernard put Hallie down for me"

Rose put Jayden down on the floor, where he stood up continuing to hold the woman's hand.

"Okay, thanks Rose for looking after them"

"Anytime honey, their sweethearts when their not grumpy or running around all over the place"

"Yeh I know, thanks"

And with that, Sawyer took Jayden by the hand where they started to walk towards their tent.

"Daddy…ook, Wallie!"

Sawyer looked over to where the boy was pointing at. Standing outside their tent was Bernard and Hallie playing in the sand.

"Let's go take your sister off Bernie's hands ay bud"

"Wallie!"

"Hey Bernie, unfortunately for you I'm gonna take Hallie off your hands so this would be your cue to stop playing in the sand like a 2 year old"

Bernard looked up, wondering how to answer, when he looked like he had a answer Sawyer just raised his eyebrows and Bernard decided to keep whatever he was going to say to himself.

"She's not tired anymore she had a good nap, I just think she needs a drink"

"Okay thanks man."

Bernard walked off and Sawyer continued to put Jayden down in his crib and then start putting some water in a bottle suitable for Hallie, while holding the excitable toddler.

"Daddy"

"What do ya see midget?"

"Brum"

"Brum?"

"Brum…bruuum"

That's when Sawyer heard it, the familiar whirring, and the same wind chopping sounds. The brum Hallie was referring to was actually a helicopter.

"Helicopter?"

The water bottle that Sawyer had been holding fell out of his hands and landed on the hot golden sand.

"Brum brum!"

Hallie was now jumping up and down in Sawyers arms at the sight and sound of an unfamiliar object.

People had started to come out from their tents, looking in both excitement and anticipation. They we're laughing, shouting, hugging and kissing. The whole camps atmosphere had lit up.

"Son of a bitch! We're rescued!"

He thrust Hallie up in the air, making her laugh and giggle.

"We're saved Hal!"

" Mama"

And that's when the weight of the situation came crashing down on Sawyer. _Kate._ The minute they were rescued, she would be taken away from him, him and the kids.

At the same time in the jungle…

Kate had heard it, she had heard it and she had frozen. She had frozen because as much as she tried to convince herself it was going to be okay, she knew it wasn't true. She would be taken away from Sawyer and the kids.

So many thoughts ran threw her head, should she run? Could she fake her way on and off the boat without being caught?

No, it would be too risky. But that's when it dawned on her…would the kids want a fugitive for a mother?

The embarrassment it would cause them,_ no_ _I couldn't do that_ _to them_. Maybe they would be better of if she would just stay here, then they could lie about her as they grew up. If she stayed here then she couldn't hurt them by embarrassing them.

And Sawyer, well he had become more the able to cope with them alone. He had grown up so much since they were born, and Kate was proud of him.

She made up her mind…she would stay here, that way she could never hurt them, Hallie, Jayden _and_ Sawyer.

Back at camp…

As people were running round with joy, shouting to their fellow survivors, Sawyer was just standing there with Hallie and now Jayden in his arms. He knew that what was going threw his mind would be the same thing that was also going threw Kate's, and he knew what that meant and he knew what he had to do.

He began to look around, to find someone he could look after the kids. The helicopter was close to landing now and Sawyer knew someone would have to take them on while he went find Kate.

He saw Rose, sitting happily on the beach with Bernard watching the helicopter land.

_Bingo_

"Hey Rose, Bernie"

Their heads spun round as they heard the southerner's voice. He then started to walk towards them.

"I need a favour"…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Her breathing was heavy and her head was beginning to spin as she ran faster and faster thought the jungle.

The thick foliage would hit her as she sprinted through the large green of the trees. Her heart was beating rapidly as her body began to give up on the running and she found herself slowing down and stopping.

But it was the place where she stopped that surprised her more than anything.

It was the waterfall…

**Review please! The more reviews the quicker the update! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ape975 – I'm glad you like it. I wanted it to end where I thought it kinda began for Sawyer and Kate, enjoy!**

**Mathildou – I always thought of Rose and Bernard as kind of the island agony aunts, I think their cute in that role lol. **

**Okay guys well this is going to be the last chapter of this fic. I kept changing my mind throughout the fic of where I wanted it to go so it was getting a little weird. It was my first fic ever so I want to finish it on a high note and many many reviews would be great!**

There she was, sitting on the rocks across the waterfall from him. He just stood there from a distance and behind the trees watching her.

All he could see was her back, the way it arched and the way the sun hit it made her even more irresistible. Even the only part of her he could see was her back, he could still imagine her expression. The way she would be frowning right about now at her current position, he knew it all.

She could feel his eyes on her, practically burning a whole in her back. But she didn't move or turn round she just let him watch her.

She continued trying to think about her situation, what she would do and how she had ended up at the waterfall but one thing stopped her, stopped her from being able to think, Sawyer.

If he could stop her from thinking just by looking at her from a distance, then how would she cope without him for the rest of her life?

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a familiar hand being placed onto the curve of her shoulder.

Sawyer sighed, half because he didn't know what to say and half because, well, someone needed to break the silence. He felt her tense, and then slowly let herself relax in his close presence.

They stood there for a minute, Kate still staring onto the waterfall with Sawyer behind her, his hand carefully placed on her shoulder, it was as if they were looking back at the old them, because the new them wouldn't each other in their lives.

After a while Sawyer broke the silence again.

"What are we doing here Kate?"

"What do you mean?" She was clearly just trying to prolong the inevitable conversation.

"You know what I mean Kate, we should be getting on that plane right now along with Jaydon and Hallie"

She continued sitting there, as if to be contemplating this.

"Why do you have to make it sound so easy?"

Still sitting down, she turned her body round so she was facing him now and with the backdrop of the jungle and not the waterfall.

"Because it is Kate"

She flinched, the formality of Sawyer using her first name only made the situation feel more real.

She knocked his hand off her and turned back towards the waterfall.

"No its not!" She shouted.

Sawyer only stood there, letting her talk, letting her deal with it in her own way.

Kate took some deep breaths and turned back.

"It's not easy Sawyer, because if I get on that helicopter, in a few hours I may be taken away from the three people I have ever truly loved, and I don't know if I can go through with that" She said, though this time in a softer, quieter voice.

"You might not Kate"

She raised her eyebrow at him, lighten the mood for a short moment.

He rolled his eyes and gave into her. He then crouched down as if speaking and dealing with a child.

"Okay freckles you win. I don't know it all, I don't know if your gonna be let off or if your gonna be stuck in prison for ten years, but whatever you get…we'll be here for you, we'll all be here for you. And I think it's easier for us to do the whole emotional support thing when you're in the same country as us and not on some bloody island."

"Your really not making me feel better with the whole ten years thing Sawyer"

He laughed, flashing his irresistible cheeky grin.

"Okay, so…you won't do ten years then"

"What?"

"We'll go on the run, hell hon, you done it for years, I'm a conman, it will be like a big adventure!"

She chuckled at his idea and looked down, silent again.

"Where ever you go, we go Kate"

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"And don't think I wasn't serious about the whole running thing either"

"With two small kids and like a million feds after me, I don't think it's a possibility Sawyer"

"When we first crashed, did you think that you being with me was a possibility, did you think being here with two great kids was a possibility? Kate, we lived on crap hole island for years, I think pretty much anything is a possibility for us right now"

They both laughed and then just stared at each other, lapping each other up in big dollops.

"You would really do that?"

"Hell yer freckles, I've always liked travelling anyways"

She started to get up, and then held her hand out for him to take.

Sawyer just kinda stared at her hand, sceptical to what she was about to do.

"_Come on Sawyer_, take my hand"

He held it and let her help him pull him up.

"Where are we going Freckles?"

"Home"

"Where's that?"

He eagerly awaited her answer, the answer that would change his future and would either make or break his relationship with Kate.

"It's…it's wherever that damn helicopter is gonna take us Sawyer, it's wherever the _four_ of us end up"

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him long and hard in the eyes, her eyes seemed to be like an open book for him to read her mind. And he understood her, he understood that this was what she had to do, and he would go along with whatever she wanted.

He wasn't even joking about the whole going on the run thing with her and the kids.

"Come on let's go"

"What you afraid we'll miss our ride freckles? Hell we've waited 2 years for it, I think it can wait a little longer"

He then pulled her into him, both there breathing was heavy. Both chests were beating and then they kissed. It was long and deep and passionate, as if it was a reassurance of some sort.

"Now let's go…"

They walked off hand in hand, knowing it wouldn't be too long before they were back at camp and getting onto the helicopter. It was probably the only other journey that would change their lives as much as the journey that they were on when they first crashed on the island two years ago.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Crap Hole Island…

September 22nd 2004 – August 13th 2006

"You changed a lot of lives, but our lives are gonna change even more when we get home"

Locke said to himself as he looked out at the island that had been his home for two years. It had given him the use of his legs back, taken away Rose's cancer, gave life to four children but it had also taken the lives of many others.

They were now flying in the second aircraft that had come to pick them up, it was big and spacious, not like the helicopter which had picked up the first lot of islanders.

He looked around at the people which surrounded him.

To his left were Charlie, Claire and a now rather large Aaron. The three had now became a proper family with Charlie's drug habit well behind them.

Next to them behind a few boxes were Jin, Sun and Kyon. When they first came to the island their marriage was in complete break down and they were on the verge of separating. Now, after a few truths had been revealed they were as strong as ever, with the gorgeous child they thought they would never have.

On their left was the quirky couple that were Rose and Bernard. They had completely different attitudes towards everything but they made it work.

Separated after the crash but reunited 40 days later, they were the resident foster parents to just about everyone on the island. Any problem anyone had they went to them, and they wouldn't be disappointed with the answer given to them by either of the couple.

Further round the plane were Sayid and Hurley, sitting and laughing. Each had completely different backgrounds, Sayid's being one full of torture and Hurley's being one full of mental games with himself and bad luck. Each of them had turned their luck around with their time on the island, they were both now comfortable with themselves after losing the loss of a loved one.

Next along were Desmond and Jack who were talking and pointing out of the windows. All the time Desmond had spent on the island, he had thought of Penny, and now he was one step closer to her, and he deserved to see her again after being left alone for so long.

When Jack first arrived on the island he was 'the hero' and through out the years he had spent on the island that title had changed many times. He had dealt with his father's death and the deaths that he came across on the island, as well as the death of the one of the woman he had loved, Juliet.

And the finally the last people were Kate and Sawyer. Both had arrived on the island loners, facing a lonely future. With their time they had both learned to love and forget the past, and both had made up for past mistakes, whatever they were.

They had come together and now had two beautiful children, Jaydon and Hallie, and although things looked dodgy for them, they knew whatever happened they would always stick together, no matter who was after them…

A crackly voice came out over the speakers, it was the captains voice.

"Our approximate landing time is fifty minutes and I would personally like to take the time to say…welcome home passengers of Oceanic 815"

**Okay well that was it, I nearly cried writing that! I gotta say a big thank you to my loyal reviewer's cause you helped so much and I really hope you all review for the last time! And new comer reviewers are still helpful so if your there, review! A sequel is possible depending on what you guys say, although if there is one, it will be planned out sooo much better. Please review, and reviewers who have not done so in a while, please do it now, it only takes like two seconds. R&R and thank you…**

**Laura x**


End file.
